Hibernia
Hibernia was an island located in the South Sea just south of the northern continent. The population was then 7,030,569 (2006 census). Its capital was Clonalagh (Pop: 1,384,000). The country was made up of Hibernian nationals (91.2%). Minorities included Lost Islanders (1.9%), Andromedans (1.5%) and Belvistans (0.9%). Nation Song Contest HTV (Hibernian Television) joined the Nation Song Contest after the first edition. The broadcaster sucessfully hosted the 5th edition of the contest after winning the 4th. The winner in Hibernia was Bokia. The contest was a record at the time for the number of participating nations. In NSC 10 the Hibernian votes for the final were not received by the host nation Alinta. This meant disqualification for Hibernia in NSC 11. Just before the closing date the host country, Astoria decided Hibernia could take part in what was their 10th edition of the contest. Geography The island was one main land mass with some small offshore islands to the east. There were rugged mountains to the south of the island. The largest lake was Naire-Mare in the centre of the island. The lake was famous for its beautiful scenery and provided lots of images for the video postcards in NSC 5. The biggest city was Clonalagh, the capital was a bustling metropolis. Was famous for its peaceful parks in the middle of the city. The city played host to the 5th edition of the Nation Song Contest. International Relations Hibernia was a solitary country and has few political relations. Being an island nation meant that Hibernians were self sufficient. There were means to get to other nations. The main ways were Clonalagh International Airport which was located just outside of the capital. Flights departed there for the Northern Continent, Southern Continent & Eastern mini-continent. There was a major port in Carienois which was the second city of Hibernia. The port handles cargo and passengers, mainly to the Northern Continent. NSC History Hibernia had so far competed in 21 editions of the contest after joining in NSC2. Hibernia had once won the contest, once came last and once second last. The below is a table of the Hibernian entries so far. Mainly pop songs were selected internally to enter the contest. However, for the first time for NSC7 a National Final was used to select the entry. The NF was won by Abs Breen follow in second by Garbage and in last place was Ronan Hardiman. In NSC8 Hibernia decided to again send an internally selected song and had done ever since. In NSC14 Hibernia made it to the final after 5 unsuccessful attempts in the semi finals. This meant that for the first time since NSC6 Hibernia was placed directly in the final. After many (7) unsuccessful attempts to make the final, Hibernia withdrew after NSC 22. During NSC 43, Hibernia joined the waiting list. It, however, failed to vote in the final 3 times and was thus removed from it. Overview Category: nations Category: island nations Category: coastal nations Category: Hibernia Category:Defunct nations